Alageshea's beyootiful saeviour
by Keamellia
Summary: Allisandra is an earth girl who gets dropped in Alagesia. read to find out how and what happens
1. Chapter 1

**HIIII! My name is Keamellia. this is my fist story i hop u lik it!**

Allisandra apced the hlalway outsied hre mohter's hopital room. Her mothere Akliliansada had bene attchked by a groyup of men inm darkc lothes. They hade slashed her mther wiht sworrds and hadm orttalily wounmdedd hher. Allisandra had barley hadd tiem to brring her two teh emmergencye room. Shhe puhed her blonde hairv witrh red streasks outt of her faace. The nurrse tten sadi she couold go iin, adn tack to hre moom beforee hse deid. "Allisandra comee heere." croaked her moder, she stiill had hre woderphul ssinging voaice "I nned too teel you smthing." Allisandra laened closser. "Your nnot fom hree. yoou'e fathe is na eveil king-dude named Glabltrix, your grandmma is hte queen of the Elves. I am hre long lost yyongest duagter. find the gereen egg and becume woh yuo weere born to be princiess of alagashea." with that Akliliansada, princesss of the elfs died in her beyoteful duagters arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOoooo111111!' creid Allisandra. One perfect tear fll dowen herr paelishlly tan face. "know I now wehat to do. I must go to alagashea and kll my fether.

X_XXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_-x

inna difpherent wurld a gurl named Faeirylisa Amakow was brushing her beyotiful speshul hair. it was black lieke her moher, but it hadd a whit strppe in the fron liike a bang. she sttod up she was anorexically thinn, butt in a god way. her porcilin_like face was so paleishly white when the moom shoen on her ehs glowwed like a nightlight, but in a goodd wya. suddenely a evil mani brokie into her room. she grammbed hre swprd and stebbed him as he tryed to rape her. she sighrd in exaspperatiun. this twas thw third tume tiodat that this ahad hapened. she was lkjust to butifu;l. all the men, elfs dan dwarves in the wurld wanted her. the re was only onde in the woerld she wanted theough and he was gone he ran awayt from her evil father Galbaretoerx. his pwonesome name was Murtagh.


	2. Chapter 2 chaptre one 111

**HIee ITSS Me AGEIN! HEREE si hte frist chapter fo Alasezshes'a beyottifull seivaor. and FKCU U AL U FLAMRES!111111111111**

Allisandra stteped thrug the poertal; to alageshea. sehe eswas met by the face of a veerty hawt guy namegd Eragon. he HAD light brown hair wit bolond highlits. he was sooooooooooo HAWT! "OMGF!1111111111111" she whipepd her reddishgg blonde s haeir out of Eragons favew and kissed hiim smaxk on hte lippps.

"Whatt is you'er namr oh beyotiful one?" Eragon saked.

"Allisandra Mangelliunm, your soul matee!"

"ohh kool!" _aww little erigon-gon finaly hass a luv! _squeled sapphirea.

"erimunckins will u heelp me fiind hte gren egg?" Allisandra ejaculated.

"Of cours my luv! then Saphyra wll hav a suol mat!"

so thn thy got onn saphyra and fleww ot ooorooban, kicked glabyortixs butt and frreed murtagh stole hte grren egg an flew back to th varben. as son as Allisandra toched teh greenn eg a spidre webb off crack formsed ovr the egs shel adn a litle green head pocked it's way out. Allisandra touced tehe dragon head 9heehee0 a slivery makr apered on her hand. "POMFG!111111111111" "I"M A DAGON RIdER!111"

"Yes u r my luv!" ejaculated eragon as he kisssedd hre.

.x...x

Faeirylisa Amakow waws wiht her mohter arya at the garden whhen she saww the hoeish thundercunt anauada. Faeirylisa want up dna smaked hre upsid the hre ugly fatass shitbreath face. "YOU QUEEF! hoiw cum u run the varben?/!111 itt shoukldd b mee who runns the vardlen!" all the surrrounlindg solders cheers. "Thne we shal kill pnasuada!" cried Faeirylisa. "YES" ejaculated all teh soldires. so she grabbedd her b eyotiful purble and sliver swrod and cut neausias stomack, took out here intestins wrapped tem aroused hre nekc and tighed them tight she thenn tok her fingre and pokced nasuadias eyes out. shee the started singging in her beyotifull voice "DINGG DONGG TEH WHITCH IS DEEAD, THE WIKED WITCH IS DEADS!" "bUT NOTT ANGELA CUZ SHES KEWL!11"


End file.
